LA DESESPERACIÓN DE PERDERTE
by Amber0714
Summary: Que pasaría si el destino te pusiera a prueba tratando de quitarte aquello que creías que siempre estaría a tu lado, todo aquello que creías que siempre seguiría igual cambiara de la noche a la mañana... Como actuará nuestro tirano y nuestro amable Morinaga ante esta prueba tan dura que les depara el destino...
1. Un poco de tu tiempo

**CAPITULO I: UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO**

**-Buenos días sempai-** Saludaba alegremente desde la cocina mientras preparaba el almuerzo como todas las mañanas. En un par de horas se irían a la universidad y quería asegurarse de que Souichi tomará un desayuno que le ayudará a sobrellevar las extenuantes horas de trabajo en el laboratorio.

**-¡Aaah!... que haces levantado tan temprano apenas son las 5:30 am-** Souichi había salido a la sala debido a que había escuchado ruidos y lo habían sacado de sus sueños. No esperaba encontrarse con Morinaga sonriente en medio de la cocina preparando el desayuno.

**-En realidad no he dormido durante toda la noche, estoy terminando unos reportes de experimentos que serán entregados para este fin de semana al profesor Fukushima como parte del proyecto de fin de curso. Es sumamente importante si queremos graduarnos sin problemas. Además de que estoy completando algunos formularios de la Farmacéutica que me los pidieron para estos días-** Decía el chico en medio de la cocina mientras le prestaba las atenciones debidas a la sartén para que no se quemara el desayuno.

**-Es tanto el trabajo para que no tengas que dormir?-** Se le hizo exagerado, pues desde hace dos semanas que Morinaga era el último en acostarse y el primero en levantarse-** Estas sobre exigiéndote, terminarás exhausto durante el día y terminaras inconsciente o enfermándote si sigues con este ritmo.**

**-Jejeje no se preocupe sempai hoy y mañana serán los últimos días que le dedicare a los reportes para que queden listos, después se los entregare a nuestro tutor del proyecto que es uno de los profesores de la facultad de química avanzada para así finalmente entregarlos al profesor Fukushima-**Tenía una gran sonrisa, el que Souichi se preocupara por él lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero aunque irradiaba su mejor sonrisa no quitaba las ojeras que traía y en la cara se reflejaba el cansancio. Aunque procuraba el alimento de Souichi el mismo descuidaba su horario de comidas debido a la concentración que dedicaba al proyecto.

**-Cuando termines más te vale descansar de lo contrario yo mismo te obligare a hacerlo-** Es cierto que estaban a finales del semestre. Él mismo se encontraba con trabajo a rebosar en el laboratorio, sus asistentes últimamente se la pasaban lloriqueando por que terminaban con el trabajo pasadas las 10:00 pm pero era necesario si querían sacar los experimentos a su debido tiempo. Los reportes y notas no le daban tiempo de nada pero aun así procuraba descansar un poco para comenzar al siguiente día con energías.

Morinaga siempre era cuidadoso, responsable y muy entregado a su trabajo por lo que sabía muy bien que pondría todo su empeño en tener listo el trabajo aunque eso significará esforzarse demasiado. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una taza de café caliente frente a él-

**-No se preocupe todo está bajo control, si quiere regrese a la cama aún es muy temprano- **Le dedico una bella sonrisa. Souichi tomo el café de las manos del contario y se fue a sentar al sillón.

**-Estas preparando el almuerzo no?, me pondré a comer de una buena vez y salir temprano a la universidad de igual forma yo también tengo mucho trabajo-** Ya estaba despierto después de todo acompañaría a Morinaga lo que restaba de la mañana juntos. Pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo eran contados los minutos que compartían, en cierta forma extrañaba sus comidas compartidas y los tiempos de descanso en los cuales platicaban de cosas sin importancia pero aun así eran conversaciones que los sacaban de la monotonía y el arduo trabajo.

Se podría decir que ahora se consideraba con suerte si durante el día de casualidad se cruzaba con el ojiverde en los pasillos o lo lograba divisar entre el mar de estudiantes. Morinaga con su proyecto que compartía con Yamagushi se la pasaba encerrado en algún laboratorio de la misma universidad o se iban juntos algún lugar en concreto a terminar las actividades debido a que era demasiado tarde para continuar en el laboratorio. Llegaron ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se daba cuenta a qué hora llegaba al departamento. Al levantarse se encontraba con que ya se había marchado encontrando una nota y el desayuno preparado.

Después de todo Morinaga era su único amigo y no había tenido con quien hablar en estas dos semanas. Y lo extrañaba, pero eso no lo iba admitir tan abiertamente, desde que Morinaga había estado tan ocupado como él o más, no había estado molestándolo robándole besos de la nada u hostigándolo para tener sexo. Quería decir que agradecía esa parte pero se mentiría a él mismo con esto pues se había acostumbrado a la forma de vida al lado del ojiverde por lo que se le parecía extraño que no se le hubiera acercado estos días ni para darle un beso.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Morinaga había terminado de poner la mesa.**\- Sempai por favor acérquese a la mesa o la comida se enfriara. También prepare té por si quiere es bueno para relajar y bajar la tensión.** Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la silla frente a Morinaga comenzando a comer.

**-Como le ha ido con los experimentos sempai?**-Pregunto tratando de sacar conversación.

**-Bueno han aumentado considerablemente y no he logrado concluir todos los encargos hechos por los profesores por lo que he invertido más tiempo nocturno para lograr a tiempo finalizarlos. Los estúpidos de mis asistentes se vuelven más lentos al atardecer por lo que no he logrado un gran avance pero no van mal los resultados que hemos estado obteniendo lo que ya es una ventaja-** Souichi conversaba mientras comía y miraba de vez en cuando a su asistente que estaba atento a la conversación mientras tomaba continuamente el té que había puesto en el centro de la mesa.

-**Jejeje al parecer todos nos encontramos bastantes ocupados en estas fechas, no se sobre exija por favor-** Conocía a Souichi y sabía que tanto el cómo los asistentes estaban bastantes presionados con todo el trabajo y el peligris no les daría tregua aunque estén cansados.

**-No eres nadie para decirme eso-** Le miro de forma seria **\- En estos momentos quien se está sobre exigiendo eres tú-**

**-No es tan grave al fin y al cabo solo será estos dos días que estaré ocupado con el proyecto, adelantamos Yamaguchi y yo el proyecto de antemano sabiendo que la graduación nos tendrá bajo mucha presión así que es algo bueno que ya pronto lo concluyamos a tres semanas del fin del curso- **Le decía con una leve sonrisa en sus labios -** Mmm… sempai quería decirle algo… dentro de cuatro días iré a Hamamatsu a la farmacéutica para arreglar unos papeles-** Dijo Morinaga de forma nerviosa, hace apenas unos días le habían enviado una notificación donde le solicitaban que se presentará en las oficinas. No había tenido la oportunidad de comentarle de esto a Souichi y los días estaban pasando pronto así que aprovecharía esta ocasión para informárselo.

**-PORQUE?, esto es demasiado pronto e inesperado no crees, al fin de cuentas vas a comenzar a trabajar dos meses después de tu graduación, entonces por qué tienes que ir?-**se sorprendió por la noticia, si de por si últimamente no podía estar con Morinaga ahora le decía que se tenía que marchar a Hamamatsu.

**-Bueno me pidieron que me presentará para entregar unos papeles para terminar mi expediente y poder ingresar de forma inmediata a la plantilla laboral-**No se quería ir porque estaría por allá por lo menos una semana para dejar en orden el papeleo y como la graduación de la universidad se acercaba tenía que terminar todos los pendientes de forma rápida.

-**Cuanto tiempo estarás ahí?-**pregunto de forma desanimada. Guardaba la esperanza que dentro de pocos días por fin tanto él como el peliazul estarían libres de tanto trabajo y podría verlo más seguido y compartir más tiempo juntos. Este viaje mataba por completo sus esperanzas.

**-Será una semana más o menos, solo es para tener todo en orden antes de comenzar a trabajar-** Ambos habían cambiado su tono de voz por uno más desanimado.

Sin decir nada más miro su plato durante un minutos y después continuo comiendo, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo deprimía esta noticia. -** Ten cuidado en el camino y descansa adecuadamente para que no dejes una mala impresión pues a leguas se mira que estas bastante cansado. Y donde te hospedarás?-** Dijo todo esto sin levantar la vista.

**-Me alojare en un hotel ya hice la reservación anoche-**

-**Así que incluso ya tienes la reservación pero apenas me lo estas contando a mí?-** Sentía por alguna razón idiota por enterarse a estas alturas-

**-Por favor sempai no se moleste… a mí me llegó la notificación hace unos días y no he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a conversar con usted… comprenda por favor no fue mí intensión decírselo a último momento- **Se preocupó por la expresión sería que tenía Souichi en el rostro y no lo miraba a la cara.

-**Como sea no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, es tu vida después de todo-** Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al sillón sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

**-No diga eso sempai, no es algo que pueda posponer para otra ocasión… por favor no me quiero ir y saber que está molesto-** Las palabras de Souichi lo lastimaban pues de un momento a otro pasaba de estar preocupado por su bienestar a decir que no le interesaba lo que hiciera con su vida.

-**No estoy molesto así que solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y hazlo bien-** Si estaba molesto pero no sabía el porqué, era bastante tonto explicarle esto así que solo lo negó.

Morinaga suspiro se levantó de la mesa recogió los platos y los puso en el lavabo.

-M**e voy a bañar, espero le haya gustado el desayuno-** Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación por su cambio de ropa.

Al comenzar a caminar sintió algo que lo detuvo cuando se giró para mirar, Souichi lo tenía sujetado de su playera evitando que se marchara.

**-Ocurre algo sempai?-** Al escuchar la voz de Morinaga se percató por fin de sus acciones de inmediato le soltó la playera y se sonrojo. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta en que momento había actuado de esa manera. Lo único que supo es que no quería separarse tan pronto de Morinaga. Lo más seguro era que una vez que saliera del baño se marchara a la universidad y por fin había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarlo en la mañana ahí con él y disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno en su compañía.

-**No, no es nada-** Se giró en el sillón y darle la espalda a Morinaga, de inmediato puso una mirada entre seria y triste. No tendría que desesperarse tanto después de todo muy pronto los dos estarían desocupados y podrían gozar de más tiempo juntos.

Morinaga se quedó un momento quieto y apareció una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se puso frente al pelilargo. Este se sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había posicionado tan cerca de él.

El ojiverde se inclinó subiendo una de sus rodillas aun lado de Souichi sobre el sillón, puso ambas manos a los lados de los hombros del pelilargo que se había quedado estático ante los movimientos de Morinaga, luego se a cerco al oído de este para susurrarle:

**-No se ponga triste sempai, prometo que lo compensaré por dejarlo tan solo-** Ante lo dicho a Souichi se le subieron los colores al rostro quedando tan rojo como un tomate.

**-Quien demonios esta triste-** Dijo con el entrecejo arrugado y antes de que continuara quejándose Morinaga lo callo sellando sus labios en un suave beso.

Souichi de inmediato se dejó llevar por ese beso tan inesperado pero tan deseado a lo largo de esas dos semanas. Morinaga besaba aquellos labios tan delgados e irresistibles de forma suave. Mordió el labio inferior del ojimiel pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, de forma inconsciente este se lo concedió entre abriendo los labios y recibiendo la lengua de Morinaga que jugaba con la suya. El beso fue subiendo de tono, sacando pequeños gemidos de Souichi, después de unos pocos minutos Morinaga movió sus labios al rostro del peligris y se fue moviendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Souichi que en esos momentos se sentía triste y abandonado por el peliazul disfrutaba del contacto de los labios de su compañero y sin darse cuenta sus brazos habían ido a parar a la cintura de Morinaga tomando fuertemente la playera, esperando que el cuerpo del otro se acercará más a él.

**-Mmm… aaah… Morinaga- **Suspiraba y deliraba ante la exquisitez que recibía, los labios de morinaga.

Morinaga volvió a subir hasta el oído de Souichi el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, un hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas y su respiración algo entrecortada.

**-Sempai… tengo que prepararme para irme a la universidad-** Ante lo dicho Souichi abrió los ojos de golpe y se mordió los labios volviendo a su pecho la sensación de tristeza que lo había abandonado durante esos pocos minutos.

**-…No… No te vayas aun por favor-** Susurro con su rostro agachado y sus manos aferrándose al cuello de la playera de Morinaga para retenerlo a su lado y no se moviera de la posición en la que se encontraba. Este quedo consternado ante la petición de Souichi pues aunque lo deseará no era muy común que este le pidiera este tipo de cosas.

Movió uno de sus brazos llevándolo a la espalda de Souichi y lo acerco a su cuerpo dándole un suave y reconfortante abrazo-** Sempai por que tiene su voz un deje de miedo?, todo está bien… solo estamos demasiado ocupados. No va ser durante mucho tiempo-** Le hacía feliz que Souichi le pidiera que se quedará a su lado y por lo visto que continuara lo que hacía un minuto atrás pero la forma en la que lo dijo le preocupo así que lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

**-Solo... no te vayas aún, quédate unos momentos más-** A pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba decir todo aquello, sentía que tenía que decirlas, por alguna razón estaba sumamente triste. El que Morinaga lo hubiera besado instantes atrás lo había hecho sentir mejor.

-**Que es lo que quiere que haga sempai…..**

**continuará**


	2. El embriagante placer

**Espero y puedan perdonarme por la demora de cada una de los historias que he subido hasta ahorita, pero la falta de inspiración y el exceso de trabajo no me lo han permitido-**

**Esperando que sea de su agrado aquí esta la actualización disfruten ;)**

**CAPITULO II: El embriagante placer**

**-Solo… no te vayas aún, quédate unos momentos más-** A pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba decir todo aquello, sentía que tenía que decirlas, por alguna razón estaba sumamente triste. El que Morinaga lo hubiera besado instantes atrás lo había hecho sentir mejor.

-**Que es lo que quiere que haga sempai….. **Murmuro de forma sugerente

**-No…no quise decir eso, es solo que ya tenemos mucho tiempo en el que no podemos conversar durante un momento y tanto tú como yo estamos muy ocupados para que disfrutemos un desayuno juntos. Además han pasado dos semanas desde que te mire amanecer aquí en el departamento… Me estoy enterando de que te vas a ir a Hamamatsu de viaje durante una semana lo que implica que estemos sin vernos más tiempo de lo que pensaba-** Dijo avergonzado para después desviar la vista de la persona que tenía muy cerca de la suya. Morinaga extasiado con estas palabras a cerco su rostro pegando sus labios en la mejilla del ojimiel.

**-Jejeje… me está diciendo que me extraña sempai- **susurro de forma seductora.

Ante esto Souichi cerró los ojos y se estremeció por los escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda a tan sutil caricia.

**-Ja…Jamás dije eso-**defendió su orgullo.

-**Supuse mal entonces?-** Tratando de hacer que aceptará la verdad se enderezo haciendo que Souichi abriera los ojos y mirara con extrañeza al ojiverde-**Bueno me tengo que bañar, con permiso-** se giró para empezar a caminar siendo detenido de nueva cuenta por una mano que se empañaba a evitar que se marchará.

**-No preguntes y solo quédate… no te marches… no aún-**Mantenía la vista mirando el suelo y sujetado fuertemente su agarre.

-**Veo que ser sincero con sus sentimientos no es su fuerte sempai-** Suspiro y se mantuvo parado frente a él.

**-Cállate siempre lo has sabido, de que te sorprendes- **Soltó la playera del contrario y puso ambas manos a su costado.

-**Es verdad-** Levanto el mentón del ojimiel para que así lo viera a los ojos, se inclinó y nuevamente lo beso. Disfrutando cada segundo que se mantenía unidos. Tomo a Souichi de la mano y se puso de pie junto a él apegándolo a su cuerpo. Este llevo sus manos a los brazos del contrario ante el repentino cambió. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada para reclamar, estaba perdido en el sabor de aquellos labios que ya desde hace tiempo atrás lo hacían perderse en un mar de pasión y ansiedad. Una ansiedad que en esos momentos quería que fuera saciada.

Mientras tanto el Morinaga grababa en su mente ese momento que aunque pareciera un beso como tantos que le había dado a lo largo de esos dos años de "relación", se había sentido distanciado del ojimiel y no poderlo tener entre sus brazos había creado una añoranza, solo fueron pocos días pero el no haber escuchado su voz en se lapso había hecho que ese momento fuera especial; un reencuentro por así decirlo y por la manera que le correspondía el pelilargo podía decir que él también se había sentido de alguna forma similar.

Ante la falta de aire se despegaron. Souichi con la respiración acelerada, las piernas a punto de colapsar y con los ojos cerrados se mantenía cerca de Morinaga el cual lo tenía abrazado para que no cayera y su frente pegada al ojimiel, entremezclando sus alientos, uno con el olor permanente a tabaco, mientras el otro con un refrescante aroma a menta.

**-Souichi…-** Miraba de forma detenida al pelilargo quien aún no se dignaba abrir los ojos. Se encontraba perdido en las sensaciones que le habían dejado aquel beso.

-**Mmmm… que?-** Susurro entreabriendo los ojos, encontrándose el rostro del contrario tan cerca. El sonrojo aun no abandonaba su rostro lo que le daba un toque hermoso.

**-Te amo-** Declaro con una voz profunda y depositando un ligero beso en los labios del ojimiel. Souichi que se recuperaba de los escalofríos y sus piernas poco a poco recuperaban sus fuerzas se paró por sí mismo. Puso una mano en el rostro de Morinaga y le correspondió aquel corto pero delicado beso.

La vergüenza y el orgullo no le permitían decir palabras que correspondieran aquellas que tantas veces las escuchaba, pero dejaría que sus actos en esos momentos demostrarán aquello que callaba y que no estaba dispuesto dejar salir de su boca aún.

Los brazos de Morinaga abandonaron la espalda de Souichi al darse cuenta que este se mantenía en pie por sí mismo. **-Se me hará tarde Sempai, me tengo que apresurar para terminar cuanto antes los pendientes y tener la oportunidad de estar junto a usted-**

-…**No quiero que te vayas aún-** Se negaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente después de haber sufrido su ausencia durante varios días. Esos pocos minutos no iban a satisfacerlo.

**-Entonces que hacemos sempai? **Susurro con la voz cargada llena de pasión, paso su nariz por el rostro del contrario oliendo su particular aroma, tratando de insinuarle segundas intenciones.

Souichi por el contrario, no le importaba ceder en esta ocasión ante las caricias de su compañero, pues en verdad quería retenerlo a él y al tiempo. En ese preciso instante no quería pensar solo quería sentir lo más posible. El sentirse amado como siempre lo hacía sentir el ojiverde. La tan acostumbrada rutina fue interrumpida y desequilibro su forma de pensar, pues anhelaba sentirse entre esos brazos que pocos minutos atrás lo habían sostenido de forma firme y segura.

-**Lo que quieras-**Murmuro mientras se dejaba embriagar por el aliento de Moringa que chocaba contra su cara al pronunciar cada palabra que solo lograba llevarlo a un nivel más elevado del éxtasis.

-**Sempai… lo que acaba de decir puede interpretarse de una forma muy peligrosa… pues lo único que deseo es hacerle el amor una y otra vez-** Hablaba con la respiración acelerada, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos vagaban de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda del contrario.

-**Entonces solo hazlo-** No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad por más vergüenza que le ocasionara pronunciar cada una de las palabras que al parecer le llegaban a la mente sin mucho analizarlas.

POV MORINAGA

_No pude soportar más esa agonía de tenerlo cerca y no hacerlo mío de una vez por todas. Sempai estaba demasiado cooperativo como nunca. ¿Será posible que a él le ha afectado tanto como a mí el hecho de que nos tengamos tan cerca y no poder gozar de la compañía del contrario?_

_No lo sé. Sólo sé que lo voy hacer mío. Comencé a besarlo de forma suave mientras el correspondía mis besos de igual manera. Dejándose guiar, estrujando un poco mi playera a mis costados. Lo empuje un poco cayendo ambos sobre el sillón. Puse una de mis rodillas a uno de sus costados para evitar hacerle daño. Aunque mi cabeza se encontrara pérdida en el placer del momento, jamás iba a pasar por alto el bienestar de Sempai._

**_-Aaah… Mori… Morinaga-_**_ Escuche un pequeño gemido escapando por sus labios. No hay algo más hermoso que la voz de sempai cargada de lujuria._

_Comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y tersa, disfrutaba de cada segundo de contacto de su piel ante la yema de mis dedos. Podía sentir como se estremecía ante el toque de mi mano, murmuraba mi nombre de forma pausada y sin aliento. En verdad que sempai era tan sexy sin querer serlo… un verdadero peligro, pues necesitaba de un autocontrol sobrehumano para no ceder ante él en cada instante de nuestra "relación"._

_Por fin su pecho quedo descubierto ante mi mirada llena de hambre por su cuerpo. Subía y bajaba de forma irregular, su respiración se había acelerado, mientras me miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Quería que este momento tan único se alargará lo más posible, por lo que volvía atacar sus labios que en esos momentos se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Supuse que los míos estarían igual pero no me importo. Sus labios eran tentadores y deliciosos un manjar prohibido que solo estaba a disposición mía… única y exclusivamente eran saboreados por mí y nadie más._

_Sus manos por fin cobraron vida y se movieron hacía los botones de mi playera. Deje que hiciera lo que tuviera planeado mientras mis manos se situaban a los costados de su cuerpo. Lo tenía atrapado sin posibilidad de escapatoria… aunque tal parecía que no tenía en esos momentos dicha idea en su mente. Con Movimientos torpes y temblorosos por fin logro abrir mi playera, nos despegamos unos segundos para vernos a los ojos. Su sonrojo como en muchas ocasiones se encontraba presente en su rostro, mientras en mi cara había una sonrisa de felicidad genuina. Todo indicaba que era un hermoso sueño… un sueño que no quería interrumpir-_

_Sus manos subieron por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi cuello. Lo jaló débilmente atrayéndolo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua a su boca y saboreé cada rincón, el por su parte trataba de seguirme el ritmo. Al paso del tiempo había correspondido mis besos y la forma que besaba era exquisita y por decirlo en cierta forma besaba extremadamente bien._

_Descendí mis labios hasta su cuello mientras los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca. Chupe y saboreé a mis anchas aquella piel tan pálida y delicada, dejaba marcas de propiedad a aquella persona que me pertenecía. Lo recosté suavemente sobre el sillón y comencé a bajar mi boca a su pecho, su estómago, ombligo. Finalmente me topé con el botón de su pantalón el cual desabroche con rapidez, su pantalón como su ropa interior desaparecieron de inmediato, permitiéndome contemplar aquel que ante mis ojos era perfecto._

**_-No…No me mires tanto… idiota-_**_ me dijo al ver que había quedado anonadado ante su escultural cuerpo._

_-__**Eres demasiado hermoso como para no apreciarte-**__ le conteste mientras besaba su cintura muy cerca de su erección que se encontraba bastante dura en esos momentos. Ante esta acción mi cuello rozo ligeramente su miembro haciendo que arqueará la espalda de placer._

**_-Date… aaah… ya date prisa…_**_Apenas y podía articular palabra._

**_-No hay ninguna prisa sempai, ya es tarde para ir a la universidad y muy temprano para concluir este pasional encuentro- _**_En verdad estaba disfrutando torturándolo de esa manera, aunque en cierta manera yo me encontraba igual que sempai de necesitado, mi miembro palpitaba por atención y los pantalones comenzaban a molestarme._

_Tome a sempai de la mano y lo sente en el sillón, mientras yo me arrodilla entre sus piernas-__**¿!Qué haces¡?... Aaaaaaah….aaah… Morinaga… Morinaga-**__ Apenas se hubo sentado metí su erección en mi boca por completo y tome un ritmo acelerado, mientras con mi lengua apretaba su miembro, tratando de brindarle el mayor de los placeres que jamás allá experimentado-_

_Al parecer logre mi cometido, pues de inmediato hecho su peso hacía el frente sus cabellos tocaban mi espalda y ambas manos se pusieron sobre mi cabeza invitándome a continuar con mi labor._

_Saque su miembro y contemple su rostro, Sempai dejó caer su peso en el respaldo del sillón y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, mientras trataba en vano de regular su respiración. Continuaron nuestras vistas clavadas una en la otra, y continué con lo que hacía. Lamí toda la extensión de su miembro para nuevamente llevarlo por completo a mi boca hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Estaba tan caliente y palpitante. _

**_-Aarrg… Mori… Morinaga… se siente aaah… aaaah se siente extraño-_**_Decía mientras cerraba los ojos, apretaba los dientes y jalaba ligeramente mis cabellos tratando de introducir de forma inconsciente toda la longitud de su miembro en mi boca._

_-__**Tan solo déjese llevar sempai…..**_


	3. Desaparición

**_CAPITULO III: Desaparición_**

**_Perdón por tanta espera para la actualización, pero me encanto como quedo por lo que espero que les agrade a ustedes también. Espero sus comentarios y me digan que les pareció. Sin más que decir disfruten._**

_-__**Tan solo déjese llevar sempai…..**__.Susurre cerca de su miembro, mientras comenzaba con un vaivén rápido con mí boca y le sacaba los mejores sonidos que jamás allá escuchado. Su voz era hermosa, su cuerpo era hermoso todo en él era lo mejor que hubiera visto nunca. _

_Me sentía extasiado, me sentía feliz… pero sobretodo… esta embriago con su aroma, su presencia, su todo. ¡!Dios!¡ sin poder soportar un minuto más tome a Sempai de un brazo y lo gire rápidamente dejándolo boca abajo en el sillón. Teniendo su trasero a mi disposición. Ante esto el dejo salir un pequeño grito, no lo veía venir porque de inmediato se quiso levantar. Puse mi peso sobre él impidiéndole que logrará su objetivo.-__**Moringa qué… qué haces?-**__ No respondí a su pregunta. Mis labios besaron su nuca y descendieron por su cuerpo. _

_Mis manos inquietas acariciaban su pierna desnuda y en ocasiones apretaba su piel, por el contrario de hacer enojar a sempai sentía como contraía su cuerpo ante cada caricia que le proporcionaba y elevaba su cuerpo para estar cerca del mío.__**-Mmm… Sem… Aaah… Sempai-**__ Respiraba junto a su nuca, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Miientras que yo, que aún conservaba mi pantalón restregaba mi erección contra su trasero. Por alguna razón me sentía más caliente que en cualquier otra ocasión que había hecho el amor con él. No podía explicarlo, era tan... tan intenso. _

_Todos mis sentidos se encontraban en su máxima excitación. Pronunciaba su nombre, mientras el me correspondía llamándome por mi apellido como siempre la hacía. __**–Mori…Moringa por favor, ya no aguanto más-**__ Me desabroche mi pantalón para conceder el deseo tan ardiente que me era pedido. Separe sus glúteos y me acomode entre sus piernas. Aún sin prepararlo me fui introduciendo poco a poco en su cuerpo. __**–Aah, Morinaga… Morinaga-**__ Sentía mi miembro siendo apresado por su entrada tan estrecha, pero tan húmeda y caliente. No había necesidad de haberlo preparado por que mi miembro era lentamente succionado._

_Fui dejando caer mi peso mientras me fundía cada vez más en su cuerpo. Volviéndonos uno. Lo acaricie desde su cintura, recorriendo su cuerpo, delineando su figura con mis manos. Cada parte de su ser se agitaba y se estremecía con cada leve movimiento que hacía dentro de él. Con uno de mis brazos levante un poco su cadera, logrando entrar más profundamente.__** –Arg… Morinaga es… diferente… Se siente completamente… aaah diferente-**__ Al parecer él también se había dado cuenta, este momento era por mucho más intenso. La razón la desconocía, me embriagaba y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era perderme en esa sensación nueva para mí y para sempai._

_Empecé a embestirlo. Primero lento y profundo-__** Aaah…Mmm… Morinaga… Morinaga-**__ Sempai tenía sus manos en el antebrazo del sillón tratando de mantenerse estable mientras yo arremetía cada vez más rápido contra su cuerpo.-__** Sempai… Sempai… Te amo.**__ Tome su miembro entre mi mano y lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba. _

_Sin poder retrasar más el placer ambos nos venimos. Durante unos momentos me mantuve en la misma posición sin haber salido del cuerpo de sempai y con los ojos cerrados. Aun disfrutaba de un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, los últimos vestigios de un intenso orgasmo. Mi hermoso sempai se encontraba recostado debajo de mí tratando de recuperar el aliento. Regresé a la realidad cuando sempai dejo salir un gemido que no pude identificar como de dolor o placer, así que abrí los ojos y lo contemple. Su cuerpo se encontraba sin fuerzas y sudoroso. Los mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su rostro así que los aparte para poderlo apreciar mejor.__**\- Ya…Ya sal de mi cuerpo-**__ Me dijo con la poca voz que logro salir de sus labios._

**_-Se encuentra bien sempai?- _**_Me preocupe de inmediato, pues incluso yo me había dado cuenta que me había excedido._

**_-Si-_**_ No dijo nada más, me percate que se había quedado dormido. Por lo que salí lentamente de su cuerpo. Recibiendo un pequeño murmullo de sus labios. Tome mi ropa y me comencé a vestir. Tome a sempai entre mis brazos y lo lleve nuevamente a su habitación._

_Lo recosté lentamente y me permití una última visión de su cuerpo desnudo. En sus piernas había marcas de mis manos las cuales era muy probable que se convirtieran en moretes. Su pecho y hombros estaban llenos de chupetes. No sabía cómo sentirme exactamente en esos momentos culpable o feliz. Ganó la primera opción, pues sentía que en cierta forma había lastimado el cuerpo de mi amado por culpa de mi brutalidad y mi poco autocontrol. Lo mire con detenimiento unos minutos más y procedí a limpiarlo para dejarlo descansar. _

_Con gran pesar volvía a la sala recogí la ropa y el desorden que hicimos. Lave los platos y me fui a tomar una ducha. Mi mente se sentía intranquila por lo que decidí que en cuanto sempai se despertará le pediría disculpas por mi forma tan desmedida de demostrarle mi amor._

_Al salir del baño mire la hora ya eran las nueve de la mañana, había quedado de mirarme con Yamaguchi a las 6:45 en la universidad. Ya era demasiado tarde pero de igual forma le envié un mensaje disculpándome y diciéndole que nos podríamos reunir en la tarde para recopilar todo el trabajo ya finalizado y realizar los últimos ajustes. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa tome mi laptop poniéndome a trabajar lo más rápido y concentrado posible, tenía que compensar mi irresponsabilidad con un trabajo terminado y sin fallas._

**_POV SEMPAI_**

Abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome en mi habitación, la luz del día entraba con su máximo esplendor por la ventana, lo que significaba que ya era tarde. Me trate de levantar para sentarme en la cama, percibí que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por todas partes. Al percatarme que estaba desnudo los recuerdos atacaron mi mente. Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. No recordaba en que momento me había ido a mi cuarto por lo que deduje que como muchas otras ocasiones había perdido el conocimiento y Morinaga me había traído a mi recamara. Sin pensar más en el asunto me levante para tomar una ducha.

Camine despacio hacía el baño y no mire en ningún lado a Morinaga. Es probable que allá salido del departamento y me dejo una nota por ahí. De momento era más importante el baño, una vez que terminará me pondría la tarea de buscar a ese imbécil que me dejo en estas condiciones tan deplorables.

El baño fue algo lento ya que me dolía el trasero al igual que mis piernas, esperaba que el baño relajará mis músculos y aminorará el dolor por lo que llene la bañera y me sumergí en ella. El agua caliente en cierta forma me ayudaba a tal cometido, pero a sabiendas que estábamos a principios de agosto el día iba ser algo caluroso por lo que decidí aumentar el agua fría. Me estremecí y me relaje. Sintiendo que pronto caería dormido sino prestaba atención al baño. Me lave el cuerpo y decidí salir ya que quedarme demasiado tiempo en el agua era innecesario.

Regrese a mi habitación tomando lo primero que tuve a la mano entre la ropa limpia para comenzar a vestirme. No fue la gran cosa; unos jeans de mezclilla azules y una playera de manga larga color verde, gire para mirar el reloj que se encontraba sobre el buro permitiéndome saber que eran las 2:00 p.m. Era muy tarde para ir a la universidad por lo que adelantaría el trabajo en departamento. Además Morinaga no debería tardar mucho a donde quiera que allá ido por que pronto sería la hora de la comida. Camine hacía mis cosa tome mi laptop y registros de los experimentos encaminándome hacía la sala. Sería muy aburrido esperar en mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a la sala casi tiraba las cosas por el susto que me lleve. Cuando salí de la habitación al no escuchar ruido y no mirarlo creí que había salido. No se me ocurrió esta posibilidad que estoy presenciando.

**-…Morinaga… Baka… casi me provocas un infarto imbécil… Oe Moringa-** Aaah como puede ser que se quedará dormido en esa posición tan incómoda.

Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la mesa de centro junto con algunos papeles pulcramente acomodados, su laptop permanecía abierta encendida y algunos libros abiertos alrededor de él. Creía que iba salido pero nunca pensé que estuviera durmiendo sentado a mitad de la sala. Suspire resignado. Nada se podía hacer después de todo estaba exhausto por todos estos día de desvelo y de trabajo excesivo. Lo mejor era que se fuera a descansar a su habitación por lo que decidí despertarlo para que se recostará en su cama de lo contrario terminaría enfermo por el cansancio y el estrés además de que también se estaba experimentando el cambio de clima de verano.

**-Oe Moringa despierta-** Lo sacudí un poco para que recobrará la conciencia o aunque sea un poco de ella para que pudiera trasladarse por su propia cuenta hacía su habitación.

Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Estos solo reflejaban cansancio, por lo que me hizo pensar que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que callera dormido.**\- Sempai-** Susurro mientras mantenía su cabeza en la mesa sin moverse de su posición.

**-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto así estarás más cómodo- **Me incorporé y le di espacio para que se levantará.

**-Mmm… ah me quede dormido…-** se levantó y miro sus cosas a su alrededor.-**Qué hora es sempai?-** Pregunto de forma desorientada.

**-Son las dos de la tarde, si te vas a dormir ve y hazlo de forma apropiada en tu habitación. Ya estas lo suficientemente expuesto a que te puedas enfermar para que todavía te andes durmiendo en el suelo.**\- Le dije en forma de reprimenda, suele pasar cuidándome todo el tiempo, pero no puede cuidar de sí mismo.

-**No es necesario. En una hora me encontraré con Yamaguchi en la biblioteca de la Universidad.-** Comenzó a levantar sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila**. –La comida ya está preparada así que por favor coma, en un par de horas yo estaré de regreso- **

**-Espera, qué? No vas a comer o descansar por lo menos. Se nota que no haz dormido lo suficiente, además puedes reunirte mañana con él, cuál es la urgencia para que tengas que descuidar tus necesidades de esa manera-** Todo esto ya me empezaba a molestar. No comía, no dormía y ahora no pensaba descansar ni siquiera unos momentos.

**-Ya quede mal esta mañana al no presentarme como habíamos quedado. Pactamos una nueva reunión para dar por finalizado el proyecto. Hoy y mañana nos dedicaremos a la recopilación y el ordenamiento de los reportes para pasado mañana entregar el proyecto a nuestro asesor. Hacer las correcciones necesarias y ser entregado al profesor Fukushima para su revisión. No puedo atrasar el programa que establecimos, aun cuando estemos adelantados en el proyecto tanto Yamagushi como yo estamos ocupados con otras cuestiones, en este caso con el arreglo del papeleo de nuestros respectivos trabajos-** Me soltaba toda la explicación para no poder poner objeciones. Y en cierta forma me gano. Esto indicaba que los próximos tres días estarían ocupados con el proyecto y el cuarto día él se marcharía a Hamamatsu.

-**Regresarás temprano?- **Le pregunte al darme cuenta que estaba listo para marcharse.

-**Espero estar aquí alrededor de las 9:00 p.m. por lo que no será tan tarde. Usted tiene planeado salir?-** Me dijo ya situado en la puerta mientras se ponía sus zapatos. Yo le acompañe hasta ella.

-**No, voy a trabajar en los reportes aquí en el departamento-**

**-Bien, por favor coma antes de comenzar a trabajar. La comida ya está preparada solo es necesario calentarla, yo ya llevo algo para comer-**Me señalo una mochila de mano-** Estaré de regreso tan pronto me sea posible-** Me tomo por sorpresa y me beso en los labios, me saco de mi ensimismamiento en el cual me encontraba por estar pensando en todas las cosas que aún tenía que hacer. No reclame por el beso, no iba a desaprovechar las escasas muestras de amor. A las que estoy acostumbrado a recibir por marejadas y ahora solo eran contadas y más que nada escasas.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte…

POV MORINAGA

_Iba corriendo por las calles de Nagoya para alcanzar el tren que partiría a las 2:45 p.m. y me llevaría a la estación cerca de la universidad. Si lo llegaba a perder volvería a quedar mal con Yamagushi. Me pude percatar que estaba haciendo calor pero a pesar de la temperatura el cielo se estaba tornando cada vez más oscuro, lo que podría ser una segura tempestad._

_-__**Demonios, espero que no comience a llover-**__ Lo último que quería es permanecer las siguientes horas de trabajo empapado e incómodo. _

_Para mi gran suerte llegue cinco minutos antes que llegará el tren al andén, por lo que me propuse a recuperar la respiración que perdí al haber corrido un par de cuadras. Estaba un poco inclinado y me apoyaba sobre mis rodillas, cuando de repente sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro._

_**-No te vayas a dar por vencido. Lucha-**__ Lo escuche decir. Por lo que sin saber que significaba levanté la vista rápidamente, encontrándome con el hecho de que estaba solo y a mí alrededor no había nadie. Claramente escuche la voz de un hombre mayor pero ahí no había nadie._

**_-Supongo que fue mi imaginación-_**_ No encontré otra explicación así que decidí olvidarlo. Tan pronto llego el tren ingrese a uno de los vagones de forma rápida pues al ser horas de la tarde, estos iban repletos de personas que subían y bajaban. Se escucharon algunos truenos fuera de la estación, anunciando la llegada de una fuerte tormenta. Suspiré al menos había logrado llegar seco hasta la estación._

_Al llegar a la universidad me aventure lo más rápido que pude dirigiéndome a la biblioteca. Me encontré a Yamagushi completamente concentrado con algunos papeles en la mano analizándolos minuciosamente. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia levanto la vista y me saludo con una sonrisa._

_-__**Perdón por lo ocurrido esta mañana, no era mi intensión dejarte plantado.-**__ Me disculpe._

**_-Tranquilo tus razones habrás tenido, en cuanto a mí al darme cuenta que no aparecías a la hora pactada me dirigí a continuar con mi parte del trabajo. Por lo que puedo decir que no fue una pérdida al final de cuentas.-_**_ Sonrió de forma tranquila._

**_-Perdón nuevamente y gracias por reunirte de igual forma a estas horas-_**_ puse mis reportes en la mesa y comenzamos a trabajar. A fuera estaba lloviendo de una forma fuerte, supuse que cuando regresará al apartamento continuaría lloviendo._

_Al pasar dos horas decidimos ir a la cafetería por algo de café y comer nuestro respectivo lunch. Una vez que regresamos a la biblioteca lo que siguió solo fueron conversaciones relacionadas con el proyecto y nuestros reportes. Todo estaba casi terminado. Encontramos detalles que debían ser rectificados más que nada en los de Yamagushi. En los míos sin ser pretencioso se podría decir que estaban perfectos. Cuando por fin dimos por terminada la jornada de hoy nos separamos tomando cada quien sus caminos._

_Tome un paraguas prestado de la bibliotecaria que muy amablemente me lo ofreció, en cierta forma se podría decir que era nuestra amiga, debido al último mes de trabajo nos la hemos vivido en el laboratorio y la biblioteca, y al vernos tan seguido nos comenzó a hablar más y dándonos algunas recomendaciones con respecto a las prestaciones de libros y cómo podríamos obtenerlos antes que nadie; "Solo mándenme un mensaje por teléfono y con gusto se los apartaré". Agradecí su gesto del paraguas y me marche a la estación para esperar el tren que me llevará al apartamento._

_Al llegar a la estación estaba completamente sola, a excepción de una persona que también estaba a la espera del tren. Era un señor de aproximadamente 35 años, llevaba un traje elegante y se mecía de adelante hacía atrás sobre sus tobillos. Llevaba las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y tarareaba alguna canción._

_Decidí no prestarle mucha atención por lo que me dirigí a una de las bancas alejada de él a esperar pacientemente._

**_-La raza humana es están efímera y débil… Pero como es posible que a pesar de que es tan efímera… tan débil allá logrado sobrevivir durante tantos siglos. Cómo es posible que a pesar de que haya doctores que se esfuerzan día a día por salvar una vida, también haya quien busque como destruirla-_**_ Comenzó a hablar de la nada. Al darme cuenta que estábamos solo él y yo me vi en la necesidad de prestarle atención. Por una parte porque si no había nadie más ahí era muy probable que se estuviera dirigiéndose a mí. Y por otro lado lo que decía llamaba mí atención.-__** Hay quién aun siendo un simple humano logra cosas jamás imaginadas y todo a fuerza de voluntad, otras más movidas por orgullo y otras más por el amor-**__ Por fin dejo de mirar a la nada y me volteo a mirar. Yo aún me mantenía algo receloso a esa persona tan extraña pero escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras.-__** Sin duda alguna son una de las criaturas más débiles y efímeras que han existido a lo largo de la historia del cosmos, pero…también las más fascinantes y hermosas. La fuerza que sacan para salir adelante en las peores situaciones es desconocida, el cómo siguen hacía adelante apoyándose los unos a los otros…**__-Parecía que estaba reflexionando algo y nuevamente dejo que su mirada se dirigiera al vacío.-__** Sí, son todo un misterio.-**__Sonrío a la nada de forma melancólica y triste. –__** No te rindas-**__ Dijo después de unos segundo causándome escalofríos que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su voz por alguna razón me parecía conocida._

**_-…rinaga…MORINAGA, despierta, escúchame… qué te pasa?_**_\- Me desperté sobresaltado encontrándome con sempai frente a mi arrodillado, mientras me sacudía de los hombros. Yo me encontraba en una banca en la estación del tren._

**_-Sempai? Qué pasa, por qué está usted aquí?-_**_ Me di cuenta que estaba sudando y por mi cara corrían algunas lágrimas._

**_-Eso mismo te pregunto yo? ¿¡Porqué estas aquí¡? Qué te paso, porqué estas en esas condiciones-_**_ Al parecer estaba nervioso y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Cuando quise acercar mi mano a su rostro para tranquilizarlo me di cuenta que estaba temblando, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él. __**– Qué fue lo que te paso?-**__ El tomo mi mano y la llevo a su rostro comenzando a llorar._

**_-No lloré sempai, por favor, estoy bien. Qué está haciendo usted aquí?- _**_No sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando solo recordaba que estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo esa persona que esperaba al igual que yo el tren y después de eso… nada. No recuerdo en qué momento se marchó o en qué momento yo me quedé dormido._

**_-Qué crees que estoy haciendo imbécil? Dijiste que a las nueve estarías de regreso al apartamento, pero cuando se hizo media noche, me comencé a preocupar. Te llame varias veces al celular y no contestabas, así que salí a buscarte. Fui a la universidad pero ya estaba cerrada. Creí que por la lluvia habías buscado refugio en algún sitio por lo que vine a la estación para ver si habías tomado el tren o estabas aquí.-_**_ El también comenzó temblar y se abrazaba a sí mismo para poder controlarse. Ahora permanecía en pie-__** Demonios-**_ _se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. _

**_-QUÉ?...MEDIA NOCHE?-_**_ Me sorprendió lo que dijo-__** Qué hora es sempai?**__ Le cuestione llamando nuevamente su atención. _

**_\- Son… son las dos de la mañana-_**_¿Qué? Era de madrugada-_

**_-Cuando te encontré estabas recostado en la banca dormido, estabas temblando y llorando… Qué fue lo que te paso?-_**_ Volvió a preguntar. Su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas y se reflejaba la preocupación._

**_-No…No recuerdo lo que me paso, es posible que me haya quedado dormido sin darme cuenta, Salí de la universidad a las 8:30 p.m. Después de haber arreglado parte del trabajo con Yamagushi. Cuando llegue aquí la estación estaba sola. Después de eso no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso-_**_ Le dije cabizbajo pues por mi culpa se encontraba en ese estado._

**_-Me está esperando un taxi fuera de la estación, apresuremos a regresar al departamento-_**_ Me ayudo a levantarme de la banca y nos dirigimos fuera de la estación donde efectivamente nos esperaba un taxi, lo lluvia no había aminorado su fuerza por lo que use nuevamente el paraguas que me habían prestado-_

_Cuando llegamos al apartamento ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Yo me senté en el sillón, esperando a que dijera algo pero pasaron unos minutos y el silencio se prolongó- __**Perdón por haberte preocupado de esa manera-**__ No levantaba la vista, tenía las manos entrelazadas descansándolas en mis piernas. Sempai se encontraba en la barra de la cocina mirándome detenidamente._

_-__**Estas seguro que no te ocurrió nada? ¿Por qué estabas en ese estado?-**__ Al parecer creía que me había sucedió algo que no le quería contar, pero me encontraba tan confundido como él. Cómo fue posible que me haya dormido durante tanto tiempo y más aún en un lugar público._

**_-Recuerdo vagamente a una persona que estaba en la estación conmigo, pero ahora creo que fue un sueño. No estoy seguro del todo. No recuerdo en qué momento se fue o en qué momento me quedé dormido. Lo último que recuerdo es que esa persona estaba hablando y de un de repente me encontraba frente a usted-_**_ Dije lo poco que lograba recordar._

**_-Una persona? Qué hablaba, te hizo algo?-_**_ Me cuestionaba para tratar de encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que había ocurrido y a la forma en la que me había encontrado._

**_\- No creo que esa persona me haya hecho algo malo, solo recuerdo que estaba conversando a la nada y luego usted me despertó. No estoy seguro que fue lo que dijo. Todo está muy confuso-_**

_Sempai se acercó a mí y levanto mi rostro. Me observo durante unos instantes, se arrodillo para luego besarme. Le correspondí de inmediato y puede darme cuenta que estaba llorando-_

_-__**No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera… Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer-**_

**_-Perdón sempai, no lloré, ya todo está bien-_**_ Se levantó del suelo y se encamino a su habitación._

**_-Ya es muy tarde cámbiate y vete a dormir-_**_ Regreso a su humor habitual, pero no me dirigió la mirada por lo que pensé que estaría enojado._

_-__**Eto… sempai, puedo dormir con usted?-**__ Detuvo su caminar de un de repente y después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a avanzar entrando a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta._

_Fui a mi habitación cambie mis ropas por mi pijama y me fui al cuarto de sempai. Este ya se encontraba cambiado y recostado en la cama, haciendo un espacio a su lado. Estaba recostado de lado por lo que me daba la espalda._

_-__**Debería de golpearte después de la preocupación que me hiciste pasar bastardo- **__Me dijo al fin cuando estuve dentro de las sábanas. –__**Si estabas tan casando no debiste salir de casa desde un principio.**_

**_-Perdóneme por favor no volverá a suceder-_**_Tenía miedo de tocarlo y me fuera a rechazar. Pero para ser sincero hoy ha sido un día bastante raro, por lo que no me resistí y lo abrace por la cintura, atrayéndolo a mí cuerpo. Quería sentirlo y saber que estaba ahí. No recibí reclamo por su parte solo un suspiro que salió de sus labios. Abrazados de esa manera nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo. _


End file.
